Episode 5.1
An underground creature brings chaos to the city, making the team go to location to location to try to trap it. When the creature strikes for the final time, the team find one of their own in mortal danger, and the team must fight to save their life. Matt meanwhile is determined to wipe this creature off the face of the Earth. Does he know more about this creature than he's letting on? Meanwhile, at the ARC, Philip has provided Connor a new lab assistant, April. She's almost a female Connor. But is their more to April than meets the eye? Plot The series starts off with Lester on the phone in his car stuck in the middle of traffic in a "construction" zone. A person grabs a jackhammer and the jackhammer is pulled down, and the street starts shaking, and the construction zone collapses. The worker survives the fall, but is later killed by a creature. At the ARC, Philip is watching security footage of Matt interviewing Patrick. At Connors lab, Abby comes in his lab with coffee and kisses him. Then Philip arrives and Abby leaves. Matt watches as Philip and Connor leave the lab. Lester is on the phone with Jess, wanting to get a way out of the mess the creature has put them into. Abby tries to find Connor in his lab, but instead finds Matt hacking into his computer. Matt knows something nobody knows about Connor and Philip. But what is it? Meanwhile, Philip has brought Connor to New Dawn. Jess decides the team should go out and try to investigate the massive hole the creature has created. Becker, Abby, and Matt arrive, but are worried where Connor went. They head underground, and a Giant Burrowing Insect appears. The team has shot the creature with their EMDs, but with no positive outcome. They head above ground, and Matt tells the team they need real guns. The team is shocked, but guns are soon delivered. At New Dawn, Philip introduces Connor to April, his new lab assisstant. But Connor gets a text and soon arrives at the scene. Nearby, at a party, it start shaking slightly, but nobody feels it. Meanwhile, Connor has an underground tunnel system Jess sent to him. Back at the party, a man sits down to eat a hot dog, but some intense shaking starts. Cups are toppled over and people start evacuating. Then, the insect rises from the ground and kills the man. The team get the news and go to the party. Connor is getting a 3D model of the tunnel system while Becker, Abby, and Matt go out to lure the creature out to kill it. Matt starts the lawnmower, and the shaking starts again. Connor gets the 3D model and runs to the team. But the lawnmower stops and the shaking stops. Connor arrives, oblivious to the fact a giant creature is inches underground. The team tell him to get out of the way, but the creature rises from the ground and grabs Connor, dragging him to his doom, but not without Becker and the team getting a few rounds in the creature. They are all in shock. They then get radio signals from Connor, who says the creature is dead and is getting out of here. Then, Connor finds hundreds of creatures sleeping. He decides to blow up the building, and team reject the idea, but they then agree. Becker starts setting charges around the shopping centre while Connor heads to the gas pipes to open it. He makes noise, but none of the creatures wake up. He turns the pipe, but wakes up the creatures. He then passes out from the gas and Matt comes to the rescue with an oxygen tank, running thru the herd of monsters. He saves and brings Connor to life, and gets him out of there, but a creature follows them. Becker is forced by Matt and Lester to blow up the building. They find Connor and Matt alive, and return to the ARC. Connor sees April again. Abby visits Matt, and asks him why he knows so much about those creatures. He reveals to her that he is from the future, and Matt says Connor is involved with a disaster with the anomalies... Creatures Giant Burrowing Insects Gallery 810px-Episode5.1_1.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_2.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_3.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_4.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_5.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_6.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_7.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_8.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_9.jpg 811px-Episode5.1_10.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_11.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_12.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_13.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_14.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_15.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_16.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_17.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_18.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_19.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_20.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_21.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_22.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_23.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_24.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_25.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_26.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_27.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_28.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_29.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_30.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_31.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_32.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_33.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_34.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_35.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_36.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_37.jpg 830px-Episode5.1 38.jpg 830px-Episode5.1 39.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_40.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_41.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_42.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_43.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_44.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_45.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_46.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_47.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_48.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_49.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_50.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_51.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_52.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_53.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_54.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_55.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_56.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_57.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_58.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_59.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_60.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_61.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_62.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_63.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_64.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_65.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_66.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_67.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_68.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_69.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_70.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_71.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_72.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_73.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_74.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_75.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_76.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_77.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_78.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_79.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_80.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_81.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_82.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_83.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_84.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_85.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_86.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_87.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_88.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_89.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_90.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_91.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_92.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_93.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_94.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_95.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_96.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_97.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_98.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_99.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_100.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_101.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_102.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_103.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_104.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_105.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_106.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_107.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_108.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_109.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_110.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_111.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_112.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_113.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_114.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_115.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_116.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_117.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_118.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_119.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_120.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_121.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_122.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_123.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_124.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_125.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_126.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_127.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_128.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_129.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_130.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_131.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_132.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_133.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_134.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_135.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_136.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_137.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_138.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_139.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_140.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_141.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_142.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_143.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_144.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_145.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_146.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_147.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_148.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_149.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_150.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_151.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_152.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_153.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_154.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_155.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_156.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_157.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_158.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_159.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_160.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_161.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_162.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_167.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_168.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_169.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_170.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_171.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_172.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_173.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_174.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_175.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_176.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_177.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_178.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_179.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_180.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_181.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_182.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_183.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_184.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_185.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_186.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_187.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_188.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_189.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_190.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_191.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_192.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_193.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_194.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_195.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_196.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_197.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_198.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_199.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_200.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_201.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_202.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_203.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_204.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_205.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_206.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_207.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_208.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_209.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_210.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_211.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_212.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_213.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_214.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_215.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_216.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_217.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_218.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_219.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_220.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_221.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_222.jpg Category:Episodes